The AAMC initiated the Faculty Roster in 1966 in an effort to assess issues such as the intellectual capital of medical education, the circumstances of faculty training, the career backgrounds of faculty, the flow of persons from one institution to another, and the reasons for departure from academic medicine. It is the only comprehensive information management system of its kind, it is a continuously updated database containing comprehensive information on the educational, employment, and demographic backgrounds of faculty members at all 141 medical schools in the US with records on approximately 148,000 active full-time faculty. A cost-sharing contract between NIH and AAMC has been in place since 1980. The contract supports the computerization of data gathered by the AAMC Faculty Roster System as well as the programming necessary to extract sensitive information on faculty members. Since 2008, the AAMC has made raw Faculty Roster data available to NIH under a data sharing agreement of the involvement of faculty at medical schools in NIH programs. Access to the sensitive information is controlled by a carefully constructed data sharing policy.